


Blind Guess

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [94]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge has been issued that leaves Dave blindfolded and surrounded by dicks. This definitely ends well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Guess

Dave is kneeling in the middle of the living room. His knees are almost as wide as they can possibly go but cushioned by two small but thick pillows. His hands are bound behind his back with black silk ties. His shoulders are pulled back as well giving him perfect posture. His naked body is flushed but has calmed down from its excitable quivers. His cock hangs heavy and full, twitching when an errant sexy thought crosses his mind. Dave counts his slow even breaths in his head as he waits.

He doesn’t know what exactly he is waiting for or where his brothers are in the room as he has a matching silk blindfold covering his eyes. He knows that they moved the futon back and left him out in the middle of the room. But otherwise they are fucking ninjas. Dave strains to hear even a rustle of cloth. He’s sure that Dirk will be naked. Bro would be an asshole and keep his jeans on. D is a crap shoot however.

Dave’s coming to believe that if you take one sense away then your others get stronger is complete bullshit since he cannot hear, smell, feel, or taste his brothers in the room. Despite his mouth being open and waiting to be used. He hopes he hasn’t been left alone in the apartment. That would be a dick move, even for his brothers. Especially after the wager they had made.

Bro had claimed first that Dave would know all of their cocks by feel even if he was blindfolded. Dirk and D were quick to dismiss that, which just made Dave protest that he probably could since he seems to be the bottom of the Striders and has taken each of their cocks every which way possible. That's when Dirk thought of making a wager. Of course the payment will be sexual, but the target is surprisingly Bro, since he's the one who brought it up. If Dave is unable to maintain the distinction between his brothers through a blindfolded encounter, then Bro would serve as bottom bitch for the next orgy.

So Bro definitely wouldn't leave him in the lurch. His ass is riding as much on this as Dave's pride.

But it's not Bro who approaches him first. A dick is placed in his mouth just after Dave reopens it from rewetting it. The cockhead isn't as large as Bro's. Dave is already leaning towards an answer from taste alone when his suspicions are confirmed when the owner of the not-so-much mystery dick roughly grabs his hair and shoves it in entirely. It's not as long as D's so when he pulls out Dave gasps, "Dirk!"

"That was easy. Of course he'd know his own dick," D grumbles.

"Now that'd be a true test. Tellin' Dirk's from Dave's," Bro jokes. "Though a true cocksucker like ya could do it, D."

When Dirk steps away after thrusting in a couple more times, the brothers game silent and out of Dave's perception again. He shivers out of anticipation, knowing the game is afoot.

His next 'test' is a soft gentle caress of his jaw that guides him to the waiting cock. He has to open his mouth just a bit wider to take him in giving the contestant away. Dave tries not to laugh at his attempt at deception. He is less about control than Dirk was and lets Dave bob and suck at his own pace for a while before pulling away.

"Aw, Bro, you're being so sweet."

Bro snorts as his bluff is called.

The third appears quickly and slips into Dave's mouth without any pretense and without any other touches. Dave raises his eyebrows at the familiar cock. He sucks anyways, swirling his tongue around the crown. The cock pulls away with a string of saliva connecting the tip to Dave's swollen lips.

"Dirk, you really should let D have a turn," he says with a smirk.

D of course steps up and offers Dave his cock. Dave first laps at the salty precum that had built up, enjoying the spongy texture of the head as it springs back against his tongue. He draws D's length farther into his mouth, swallowing him down into his throat. D knows better than to linger too long but without a gag reflex pushing him back out, Dave's throat feels wonderful as it squeezes his cock.

Dave thinks that he is pulled away with how fast his mouth is vacated. He smiles at the idea that they are fighting over his mouth, or would smile if another cock hadn’t been shoved in to replace D’s. Bro takes a much more aggressive stance and rocks his hips against Dave’s face. Without a hand on his head balancing him, Dave rocks back and forth as well, struggling to keep his balance as his hands are still tied behind him. His cock sways in the air, also caught up in the moment. He can feel a drop of precum threatening to fall off of the tip.

Then Bro’s cock is suddenly gone and he gets a mouthful of D again, this time with a steadying hand. D pushes directly to the back of Dave’s throat. Dave takes him happily, cock throbbing as he’s used. He feels someone else crowd in and believes it’s Dirk’s cock pushing against his cheek, the tip making the inside of Dave’s cheek rub against D’s cock. Dave is pulled off of D’s cock, the suction leaving a lewd smack sound and he’s pushed onto Dirk’s cock. D’s hand is still the one in Dave’s hair, tugging and directing his speed and depth.

Finally he’s pulled off and allowed to catch his breath. He senses a cock just in front of his lips and lets out a teasing puff of air at it.

“So can ya tell us the order of cocks you got to suck on?”

“Bro, D, and then Dirk. Fucking easy.”

“Guess your claim about him is pretty much right, Bro,” Dirk concedes.

“Awesome, I win. Now, do I get to be let go?” Dave asks after trying and failing to clean up some of the spit that’s fallen down across his chin.

“Nope,” the brothers say in unison. Then suddenly he is lifted up off the ground. To his credit, he only flails a little bit before he’s dropped onto the futon. His arms are still awkwardly pinned behind and underneath him as six hands start groping his body. Eventually one of them rolls him slightly to the side, enough to free his arms. They aren’t free for long as they are moved and retied up at the top of the futon. The touching however doesn’t ever let up.

It’s a lot harder to tell who’s who by their hands. D’s is a bit more manicured because of all his time in Hollywood. Bro’s are calloused from handling his sword and from all of the puppet work. Dirk’s are somewhere in between which causes Dave to lose focus on trying to keep track between them all. Especially with how they jump around.

Tweaking his nipple, stroking his inner thigh, slipping fingers in his mouth for him to suck on, tracing his abs and happy trail, touching his cock, brushing his neck, trailing along his collarbone, rubbing lube against his asshole, etc. Dave is squirming under the attention. With the blindfold, Dave can't anticipate where they will attack next.

He gasps as a finger breaches him. He moans when someone leans down to pick up his dick with a hot mouth, wrapping a tongue around his weeping tip. He feels the futon shift and someone climbs up to straddle his chest. A gentle finger presses down on his chin to suggest that he open up and take the cock nudging against his lips. Dave obeys and finds Dirk salty. The finger in his ass has become three, stretching him wide as more lube is applied. His legs are lifted and the back of his thighs come to rest on top of another pair. Then Bro breaches him causing him to moan around Dirk’s dick. That leaves D to be the one sucking happily on his cock, nearly taking him to the root.

Dave doesn’t know what to focus on first as they all focus on their individual actions. Dirk threads his fingers through Dave’s hair and tugs to bring his attention back to the cock in his mouth, abusing his twin’s pain kink.

Bro however figures out what Dirk is doing as Dave’s muffled moans aren’t corresponding to his thrusts. He ups the game with swats to the side of Dave’s ass, marking up the curve of his hips with red hand prints. Dave arches up under the combination and nearly throws D off the futon but D holds on tight and gives him the same deep throat treatment that he got earlier.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Tighten up just like that, goddamn, ya feel good.”

“You should feel what his hums are doing. Fuck. His mouth-”

“Yes you’re fuckin’ his mouth. You’re always fuckin’ his mouth. Can’t get enough of it.”

“Oh like you are one to talk. I know about your lazy Saturday morning suck-a-thons.”

“Ain’t my fault they don’t make Saturday morn’ cartoons like they used to. D, ya should get into the cartoon biz and fix that.”

D makes his negative answer known with a shake of his head and an unhappy noise around Dave’s cock which just makes Dave happy with the vibrations.

“Aw, spoilsport.”

“I bet I could fuck him into making a show or two,” Dirk playfully counters. D slaps him on his ass and he jumps a little bit into Dave’s mouth, pinning his twin to the futon. He has to scramble back to keep Dave from choking, pulling all the way out and sliding back a little to give Dave a chance to breathe. D reaches around his hip and starts stroking his saliva slick cock.

Dave gasps for breath as he lost it a bit with the cock suddenly in his throat, but he finds it hard to do as Bro ups the speed and force of his hips. Soon any more witty banter going on between the brothers is drowned out by Dave’s wanton moans as he writhes against the continued onslaught of attention and pleasure. Dirk tilts his head back as he gets lost in D’s hand job, impressed that he’s able to do that and continue to suck Dave’s dick at the same time. Bro drops one of Dave’s legs, which almost immediately hooks around his waist, to pull Dirk back a little farther to get his mouth on his smooth shoulders. The shoulder and neck kissing eventually turns to full on make outs when Dirk turns enough.

Dave is still pinned under his weight but that just holds him in place for Bro’s heavy pounding and D’s hard sucking. Dave’s moans get louder and louder until he loses his voice completely and arches up off the couch with a silent scream. Bro continues to fuck him through his orgasm as D sucks down all of the cum that Dave provides. Only when Dirk notices the raspy whine coming from the brother underneath him does he reach back and pull D off of Dave’s cock. D in turn pushes Bro away.

“Great, we broke our toy, but we’re still horny,” Bro complains.

“I think we can make do,” D finally speaks now that his mouth is free. He continues to stroke Dirk’s cock after getting some of Bro’s lube on his hand as Dave’s spit was starting to dry. Then he takes both of the orange eye Strider’s cocks into his hands and starts giving a double handjob to the pair. Bro shrugs and resumes making out with his younger look a like.

D’s fingers and hands end up doing the trick a couple moments later as Bro is the first to break. His cum shoots out and falls across Dave’s still twitching cock as D milks him for all he’s got. Dirk takes a little bit more coaxing but then he too is coming and splashing Dave’s face with cum. Dave is much too blissed out to do much besides open his mouth a little. A couple white strands fall across his lips. Dave licks at them absently, still lost in his dark little space behind his blindfold.

“Hey, get started on gettin’ that cartoon we were promised while I clean Davey up a bit.”

D rolls his eyes as Dirk smirks and slides off of Dave with a predatory gleam in his. Bro hears D’s moans (though who couldn’t at that volume) in the background as he gently unties Dave’s wrists and slips the blindfold off.

“Muh.” Dave blinks blearily.

“Yeah, ya did good, kiddo. Best cocksucker in the state.”

“Yay.” Dave rubs his head into the hand stroking his hair.

“C’mon, shower time. The other two bozos will probably join us shortly so lets use up all the hot water first.”

“Cause I won.”

“Ya sure did.” Bro picks him up princess style and carries him to the bathroom with more breathy moans coming from the floor next to the futon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
